Aizawa-sensei
by OrenjiiMikan
Summary: 6 year timeline, In which Shiraishi always calls out Aizawa's name.
1. His Presence

**Author's Note: **Finally going back to writing after several years of no show in fanfiction lol, this is just a fluff story well something that I have written rushed. I hope you like it.

* * *

**His Presence - Chapter 01**

**"**_**Aizawa-sensei"**_ Whenever Shiraishi feels lonely she'll completely mutter his name as if calling his name will make him come back from Toronto. It has been exactly six years since Kousaku Aizawa left for Toronto and everything inside EMS changed drastically.

The interns Yokomine, Natori and Haitani chooses their respective line of work and Natori decided to take after Hiyama-sensei, Yokomine seems to be loving neurosurgery after learning so much with Aizawa-sensei during the past years and Haitani chose to stay being a Flight Doctor.

Shiraishi managed to be the staff leader for years now and still holding on to what others will say about her, guiding Haitani and Yukimura only Saejima-san and Fujikawa-sensei are left inside the EMS, Tachibana-sensei decided to finally step out and give the rest to Shiraishi.

"Shiraishi!" Hiyama called out when she saw Shiraishi spending her lunch out while drinking coffee, her best friend of almost 16 years is really dense as everyone says.

"Hiyama-sensei? Why are you here?" Shiraishi asked and walk towards her, seeing Hiyama holding two lunchbox she knows she'll get a proper food this day.

Hiyama folded her identification card lace and shove it inside her bag before answering Shiraishi.

"Seinan's food hall is full of people so I asked the taxi to take me here instead, why? Aren't your happy I am still visiting you and being loyal to Shohoku once in a while?" she asked.

Shiraishi smiled with her bestfriend's words even if it will be a short while she's still happy seeing Hiyama healthy and cheerful as before.

"Urusai, Hiyama-sensei let's go inside before the food gets cold you are going to be an intruded with that scrubsuit so beware with the eyes" Shiraishi said.

As they were walking the hall they saw Saejima and Fujikawa together and asked them to get lunch with the both of them, Shiraishi is delighted that four of them are gathered together even if Hiyama is from another hospital.

Fujikawa was busy setting up his lunch when he noticed Shiraishi spacing out.

"Shiraishi, flies will come to your mouth if you do not eat faster" Fujikawa said trying to lightened up Shiraishi's mood.

Also Hiyama and Saejima noticed her spacing out so they both mouthed "What's wrong?" to Shiraishi and the dense woman brushed off their worrying face when she flashed a small smile.

"Ah, I just wonder what Aizawa-sensei is doing right now" Shiraishi suddenly said and picked up food from her lunchbox.

"Probably sleeping. Isn't Toronto behind for 14 hours?" Saejima answered.

"Did he eat dinner already?" Shiraishi suddenly asked and the jaw of the three friends started to drop.

When Shiraishi saw their facial expression she quickly waved off the question like it is nothing.

"Shiraishi, who knows he'll come back soon so stop worrying we know you miss him and everyone

misses him too despite his foul and arrogant mouth and attitude" Hiyama replied.

Shiraishi's mind drifted away once again.

**"**_**Aizawa-sensei"**_Shiraishi called out once again hoping another call will make him come back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So it will be uploaded in chapters now, please do leave feedback and the things you want to see. I am fueled up after I have seen the movie.


	2. Missing You

**Author's Note: I am uploading through my phone, it is such a great opportunity to write once again and this time a Code Blue fic. It has been years since my last fanfiction and it was about Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura (hence my username). So without anymore writeups please do enjoy the second and last part of "Aizawa-sensei" **

* * *

**Missing You- Last Part**

It has been a week when Shiraishi met Hiyama and had a lunch with their other friends. Others were shocked with Shiraishi's statement about Aizawa-sensei but surely that's because she just misses him like the others do.

It was the usual day inside EMS no emergency but Shiraishi's feeling a bit blue. Due to her headache and runny nose.

"Shiraishi-sensei, you can take a leave for now you are sick" Yukimura said without hesitation while she passes the ipad that contains the patient's chart.

"Iye, i'm okay Yukimura this is nothing and lifesaving needs me here" Shiraishi answered.

There goes her endless "Lifesaving needs me here" spiels. If only Aizawa-sensei is here he might take care of her or probably going to get her shift so she can rest but he's not here and he is in Toronto.

She thought once again what Hiyama and Saejima told her, of course they miss him too but what she feels is very different it's not just a simple "missing him" but a different one.

She snapped at her thoughts and took the pill Yukimura gave her after checking one patient together when her phone rangs and it's Hiyama.

_**"Shiraishi, Haitani said that you're sick please take a rest now you've been working non-stop. Do not stress yourself"**_

_**"Hai, Hiyama-sensei .. i'll take a note of that"**_

_**"If i am there, i might smack your head... Shiraishi , lifesaving may need you but you need to take care of yourself too"**_

_**"Thank you Hiyama-sensei... now go back to your duty"**_

Shiraishi took a seat after taking the call, it turns out her colds is worsening and her fever is going higher. Before she passes out she asked Fujikawa to take over first so that she can rest, Fujikawa seems to be having a great day as he is smiling.

"Fujikawa-sensei? Why?" Shiraishi asked after changing her clothes.

"Ah, before you leave get your medicine at the food hall i told Haruka to get you and your lunch before you leave" Fujikawa said.

Shiraishi thanked Fujikawa for looking after her, it is not that much but it is something that she treasures dearly.

Shiraishi goes towards the food hall and met Saejima-san.

"Shiraishi-sensei, you should atleast eat before you leave wait a second i'll get your medicine" Saejima said.

Saejima is a bit acting sketchy and even Fujikawa but Shiraishi's just not feeling something except that her head aches she started to eat and ignored the feeling she feels inside her, why does she feel nervous?

"How come they are all acting weird today, do they know something that i don't know?" Shiraishi asked herself and took a bite from her food. She just bobbed her head sideways with her usual "Eh?" face.

Minutes passed Saejima is still not coming back but she saw a familiar figure, a figure she wanted to see for a long time. She continued gazing at the figure until it turned around and Saejima hopes that she'll not be seen giving the medicine to the figure Shiraishi saw.

"Who is that?" she asked herself once again.

But the figure is slowly clearing up to her eyes and suddenly she felt nervous. The ever dense Shiraishi Megumi feels nervous and her heart won't stop beating fast.

The man came closer wearing a shirt and pants, it is Kousaku Aizawa.

"Eh?" Shiraishi suddenly said.

"Shiraishi" Aizawa's stoic face shows but suddenly turned into a concern one.

"Aizawa...sensei?" Shiraishi once again checking out if it is really him.

Aizawa-sensei took a seat this time closer to her.

"My stay at Toronto is finished so i came back to Japan, they want me to take full 10 year but i said i need to go back to Japan" he explained to Shiraishi.

"Also, Saejima and Fujikawa called me this morning and told me that you wont listen to them asking you to rest" Aizawa said.

Shiraishi is still in shock but her face showed a small smile, that's when her vision gets blurry and she passed out.

After several hours Shiraishi woke up and was taken to the sleeping area. A heat patch on her forehead, a pill box and a water beside her. She just a had a dream Aizawa-sensei came back.

"Shiraishi, are you feeling well?" Aizawa asked when he entered the room.

"Yes, it's just a normal fever my temperature went down" she answered.

"Good, take more rest and you can go home. I'll take your duty tonight" he said.

"Eh?" she mumbled.

"There are still patients left under your care but i'll take care of it" Aizawa said.

Before he left the room, Shiraishi took the courage to tell him something.

"6 years, i thought i will never hear your voice" Shiraishi started.

Aizawa turned back towards her to face her once again.

"Oh, it has been six years" he replied.

"All i thought this will never happen" Shiraishi added and Aizawa just nodded.

"But... Aitakatta... Aitakatta, Aizawa-sensei... thank you for coming back to Lifesaving" Shiraishi finally blurted out.

Aizawa was in shock but his face changed.

"Okaeri, Aizawa-sensei".

"Tadaima. Shiraishi" Aizawa said.

After a short while Shiraishi fell asleep and Aizawa decided to just stay beside her, their staff leader established everything in 6 years and deserved care from everyone. Aizawa understood what Shiraishi felt and it is very welcoming.

Shiraishi flinched a bit and started to talk while sleeping, Aizawa let out a smile when he heard what Shiraishi said.

_**"Aizawa sensei"**_

* * *

**Author's Note: It is just two chapters because i am not still ready for a long one but i hope you enjoyed this i'll continue writing but this time all are one shots. Please leave a feedback too! I'm aishiraxx on twitter!**


End file.
